SPD, The Past Meets The Future
by Chicken Maniac Jeeby
Summary: -Third in 'Flaming Spirit' series- When Lexi is pulled into the future, Lexi is forced to leave her friends behind and save the world again.
1. Beginnings

**Disclaimer; **I will do this ONCE only for this entire story. I do NOT own Power Rangers SPD, weapons, characters, etc. The only ones I own are Lexi, Alyssa, Tony, and the Elemental Morpher stuffs.

**Author's Note;** Hello my pretties! Well I'm back hopefully, and maybe if I'm lucky I'll be able to backtrack to Dino Thunder, but for now... SPD! For my sake you guys, lets see how this goes.

_REVIEW!_

* * *

><p>It started out with just three police cadets. A girl in pink, and two men, one in green, one in blue. They burst into a building, looking around as if on a hunt.<p>

"You can hide monster." the one in green chuckled; "Well actually, you can't really hide." the one speaking took off his right hand glove, hand waving in the air, looking for hidden auras, he had a goofy look about him complete with his floppy short brunette hair, and he saw the hiding crook; "Perp at two o'clock." The girl in pink faced one direction, and the green seemed to sense it; "That's nine o'clock Syd."

"Got it." the pink one nodded, she was peppy and blonde Without another thought she took out little beads from her pocket and spoke clearly to activate their potential; "Fists of iron!" She slammed her fist down into the ground, and the crook flew out and almost hit the blue one.

The blue one, having a comedical yet stern face and short, spiked brunette hair formed a small shield in front of him to protect himself. The crook, a weird looking alien slammed into it but fell backwards and got to his feet trying to escape; "GO!" The three pulled their fists ahead of them and chased after the alien.

The monster, having powers of his own blasted at the three teens coming at him, but they didn't seem phazed as they got into full on hand combat. They were perfectly syncronized with one another and soon had the monster cornered but he wouldn't go down without a fight, blasting them all away. Using little lasers they attacked the monster from long ranged distances, and soon took him down all together.

"Sky Tate reporting in." the blue one said into a little communicator device, with the way he talked it sounded as if he knew he was a born leader; "Mission complete, please advise."

A cat like lady walked into the broken building, smiling proudly; "Well done cadets, your training progresses nicely."

The one in green rose his hand, panting slightly as he talked, overworked; "Uh Kat... I mean, um I mean um ma'am... I mean miss Minx, we were all wondering." He talked nervously, and the others were just staring at him, waiting for him to get to his point; "We know there are A Squad Power Rangers and we're B Squad Cadets, not that there's anything wrong with being B Squad Cadet or C Squad or D Squad-"

The girl in pink got tired of his rambling and cut in; "Let me translate, I speak fluent Bridge. He wants to know when we're getting those great designer color suits."

"Kat." Sky said broadly; "I told them. It's not about the suits or the weapons, its about helping people and upholding tradition of being a Power Ranger."

"That's up to Commander Cruger." Kat told them, pressing buttons on her little tablet; "Not me." The building disappeared slowly and they found themselves in a training room; "Dismissed." The three saluted and walked out.

* * *

><p>In the command center, one of the cadets approached his high ranking officer, saluting; "Commander Cruger sir, we have a problem in the-"<p>

"Five Quadrant." A canine man answered; "I am aware. Vylandia has been destroyed. There is not a lot of time and much to be done... he is coming."

Kat overheard this conflict, and walked over with a smug expression; "Commander, we need extra reinforcements."

"We have the some of the best Rangers working here to protect Earth and other planets." Cruger replied grimly.

"Yeah but we can still get help from more of the greatest Rangers of the past." Kat suggested.

"Interfering with time is not the brightest of ideas." Cruger snapped.

"Ah but Commander, the Ranger I know of is in possesion of the Elemental Morpher, she herself can bend time at her will." Kat informed; "And her legacy still lives as a reminder of her Power."

"You're talking of the Orange Wind Ninja Ranger?" Cruger asked wearily.

"And the Orange Dino Ranger, Orange Mystic Ranger, Orange Overdrive Ranger, Orange Jungle Fury Ranger, Orange R.P.M Ranger, and Orange Samurai Ranger... most importantly Orange Elemental Ranger." Kat grinned.

"Fine, open up a wormhole, and bring her here, but keep it secret so the public won't get suspicious." Cruger nodded, though the idea wasn't his favorite.

* * *

><p>Boom, Kat's lab assistant, and the sorry fellow who dressed up as the mosnter the Cadets almost killed walked into the lounge, his arm plastered and propped up.<p>

Syd gasped, worried; "Boom! Did we do that?"

"Naw, you guys just dislocated my shoulder." Boom said happily; "Popped it back in and it's as good as gold, see?" He tried fixing his shoulder but it didn't work and he groaned in pain. He put on a brave face as he talked to them; "Anyway, this is just Kat's new arm cast laser. Cool huh?" Bridge jumped up from his seat to inspect the cool new gadget; "Anyway I gotta go so bye." Boom tried waving but had a spasm, dropping the lunch tray he was holding, and as he and Bridge began picking the spilled contents, Boom's cast accidently shot a laser.

Sky walked in the room from behind, royally pissed as he bellowed; "Boom! Clean up your mess!"

"Yes sir." Boom said, then comtemplating the thought; "Sir, which mess?"

"Start with the last mess you made, and work backwards." Sky answered grimly.

"Yes sir." Boom said nervously, then walking off as fast as he could.

"Lighten up Sky." Syd told him sourly; "Boom's a great guy. A little wierd, but a great guy."

"Yeah well some day our lives may depend on that 'great guy'." Sky told her, and then turning his attention to an unfinished game of chess, moving a piece but not finished with their conversation; "And then what?"

"I know, I know!" Bridge shot his hand up. He was like an over-excited kid; "Then our lives will depend on him."

Sky looked away so that his anger wouldn't rouse up; "Commander Cruger wants to see us. Now."

* * *

><p>Commander Cruger was actually busy talking to his first round Cadets, ready for battle; "Listen carefully A Squad, preparation is the key to any tactical defense. Report to Delta Base for last minute simulation instructions. Earth depends on you." His soldiers stood quietly and patiently as he spoke to them, his voice booming in their ears; "Dismissed. Good Luck A Squad!"<p>

The three cadets were able to see as the Squad ran past them. Sky, being the leader and good role model he is stopped; "Attention!" The Rangers didn't give a backwards glance as they ran forward, accidently bumping into Bridge and the Green Cadet waved his arm after them to sense their auras. Sky practically drooled after the Rangers; "That is who I wanna be. I'm gonna be the Red Ranger."

Syd gwaked after the Rangers as well; "Sheesh, did you see the size of them? Even the girls are massive." Bridge seemed spaced and confused as he looked back, making Syd worry; "What's wrong Bridge?"

"I don't know." the Green cadet said honestly; "Their energies, their color... something's off." They shook it off as they went to find Commander Cruger.

"Cadets." Commander said immediately as they entered the area; "I trust you've enjoyed your training at the SPD Academy."

"Well, since you've asked. The flourescent lighting gives me a headache, and-" Syd began, and Cruger growled, stopping her mid- sentence; "Yes sir."

"Not that your training is had ended, or will it ever end while you're here." Commander began; "But as your commander I must now call upon B Squad to step up and take on new responsibilities."

"Yes!" Bridge said happily, fist pounding with Syd.

* * *

><p>Lexi looked at herself in the mirror. It's been a year since her days as an Orange Dino Ranger, two since her Ninja Ranger days. Alyssa was now 13, going on 14, she still trained at the Wind Ninja Academy under Cam's supervision, and lived there too. Lexi on the other hand stayed in Reefside, but away from the Dino Rangers. Her hair was now a firey, elbow length Red, dyed when the Ninja Rangers met up with the Dino Rangers. Hunter and her have had a steady relationship, though she hasn't spoken to him in a few weeks. She turned on her computer, entering into her email account and typed the Thunder Sensei a short message telling him how she missed him and admitting herself missing her Ranger Days again. She was two seconds away from hitting the send button, but behind her a portal opened up, and Lexi took up a defensive position. She had the Elemental Morpher so that made her ready to see what type of monster was there. Two normalish looking boys, possibly her age.<p>

"Who are you and what do you want?" Lexi sputtered, unsure on what was happening.

"We are not here to harm you." one said; "We come from the year 2025. Our bosses Kat and Commander Cruger told us to come here and ask you, the Orange Elemental Ranger to come with us to the future to help us save the universe."

"Become a Ranger again?" Lexi asked unsurely, it was tempting, but could she leave her own time to protect another?

"We're not sure yet." the second spoke up; "All we know is that your help is required."

"I'll come." Lexi nodded, and they shared relieved glances, but she held a hand up; "Just let me tell my boyfriend I won't be back for a while and that he is to tell my cousin and my brother to protect my sister in my absence."

"Normal civilians shouldn't be worried." the first said.

"My boyfriend, brother, and cousin are all former Rangers." Lexi shook her head. She turned back to her email, deleting everything and writing instead, _'Hunter, I've been called to go on a mission to protect the world. I'm sure I'm to become a Ranger again. Please stay safe and tell Cam and Trent to watch Alyssa in my absence. Also, don't tell anyone I'm gone to do something dangerous, just say I went on vacation. I love you extremely, I miss you a lot. XOXO, Lexi.' _She turned her attention back to the Cadets who were peering over her shoulder to the words on the screen; "Alright, I'm ready to go."

"Just step into the portal please." the second instructed, and Lexi nodded, doing what was told.

She found herself in a labratory, her surroundings were some things she hasn't seen before, but some things she has seen. One she hadn't seen before was a Cat lady... unless it was halloween; "Alexandria Fernandez, it's nice to meet you, my name is Kat I am a scientist for SPD."

"You know who I am, you know what I am..." Lexi trailed; "So this is definately the future."

"Indeed." Kat nodded; "2025 to be exact."

"Okay so what do you need from me again?" Lexi asked, slightly confused.

"I think I can answer that." Cruger interrupted. That was another thing Lexi had never seen, a talking, walking dog. But she didn't stress herself out over that, her uncle WAS a Guinea Pig afterall. Cruger studied her; "She will do. Lexi Fernandez, will you please help us in our mission to rid the evil, known as Emperor Gruumm. An evil alien from the outermost parts of Space."

"Another alien creep?" Lexi groaned; "Bad enough my dad was Lothor now I gotta fight off another ugly evil alien dude? Sounds like fun."

Kat eyed the Elemental Morpher and cleared her throat; "Will that Morpher be suited for you here?"

Cruger shook his head; "The morpher will give her identity away faster, make her one that won't let her stand out like a green thumb."

"New morpher, coming right up." Kat

"Orange please." Lexi chirped, and Kat walked away.

"Now... how far are you in your training?" Cruger wondered.

"I was a Wind Ranger, Elemental Ranger, Dino Ranger... my training pretty much ends right there." Lexi shrugged; "For Powers I can use Fire, Electricity, and I can make clones."

"For now I suppose that will be enough." Cruger said, busy in thoughts; "You must be tired after the time travel."

"Actually, yeah, I am." Lexi yawned, nodding.

"Boom!" Cruger shouted, and the lab assistant came, smiling; "Take our new guest to her quarters." He then turned his attnetion back to Lexi; "You are dismissed, and will be called upon when needed."

Lexi bowed; "Thank you."

Cruger stood there unsurely, then remembered the girl was trained as a ninja so he did the only thing his mind could think of and bowed.

* * *

><p>(MEANWHILE)<p>

"I thought new responsibilites meant kicking some intergalactic freakazoid butt." Syd said in clear annoyance; "All the data device says is to bring in the Parkington Market thieves."

"It's code no doubt." Bridge said as if he solved and obvious puzzle; "What do you think it means?

"We're bringing in the Parkington Market thieves." Sky said, doubting his friend's intelligence.

"You know Sky, you are good." Bridge smirked, but before Sky could reply a grumpy voice shouted;

"STOP THIEVES!"

Two teenagers were caught running with goods and were stuck facing the Cadets.

"Out of the way!" the first, a dark skinned man with black hair hanging in curls; "Out of the way! We don't wanna hurt you."

"Hurt us?" Sky said humourlessly; "That's a good one.

"SPD." Syd said, catching their attention, and the attention of a tired security guard behind them; "We'll take it from here."

"Thank you." the Security Guard said happily, backing away.

"You may not be coming in peacefully..." Sky said, his tone serious and harsh; "But you're coming in."

The second thief, a pale- skinned girl flashed her eyes gold and behind the Cadets she stood; "What about me?"

Syd kicked at the girl behind her; "It's a hollogram, it's not real." But the same clone kicked her to the floor, making her bite back her words; "Okay, she's real."

They split up, Syd taking on the girl and the girl's clone and the guys taking on the other guy. Soon enough, the Cadets found themselves outmatched by the thieves who now looked over them looking smugg.

"I'm sorry we can't stay and play but... we gotta run." the man said, grinning evilly. The two sprinted off faster than the Cadets could get to their feet and regroup.

Bridge couldn't help but smile slightly; "That went well."

* * *

><p>"You underestimated by your opponent and were sadly defeated." Cruger said grimly as he paced.<p>

"We are so not ready to be Rangers." Syd muttered sadly.

"I'm ready." Sky smirked cockily.

"Oh, so it must've been Syd and I who let those two get away then." Bridge quipped.

"Listen to yourselves." Cruger said disappointed; "There's no team here, this is the issue you will have to overcome before you can become a Power Ranger."

"OH I get it! All we have to do is stop blaming, criticizing, and judging each other?" Syd asked.

"You forgot to mention failing to bring in suspects." Bridge said dumbly.

"Right, lets see." Syd thought aloud; "That puts us right on schedule to become Rangers right around... never."

"You will meet those two again." Cruger said firmly, as if he could see the future.

Sky moved forward; "Sir, the civilians, they were different. They have special abilities like we do."

Cruger nodded; "Yes I know. Cadet Tate, come with me." The commander walked off and Sky followed closely. He waited until they walked out of hearing range from the others and Cruger turned back to his Blue Cadet; "Why Red Ranger Cadet?"

"Lots of reasons sir." Sky replied stiffly; "I'm top on B Squad in test scores, weaponry, and in fighting." Cruger nodded and Sky continued speaking; "As you know sir, my father was the Red Ranger, and ever since I was a little kid I trained for the day I become like my dad, the next Red Ranger."

"Your father was the best of the best of Rangers." Cruger replied; "If you're anything like him we will all benefit from your services. Dismissed."

Sky saluted happily; "Thank you sir," and started to walk off.

"Cadet." Cruger stopped him; "If I were to appoint Syd as Red Ranger, would you follow her into battle?"

Sky scoffed; "Sir, she's a girl."

"Or Bridge?" Cruger asked.

"I like Bridge, but in all honesty sir he's no leader." Sky said, confused partially.

"I see." Cruger nodded; "Thank you for your honesty cadet. That will be all."

Sky saluted once more and walked off. Lexi turned the corner to see Cruger was still standing there; "Commander, in all honesty, Sky is no leader either."

"How can you be so sure?" Cruger asked, though he knew why.

"My Sensei told us this a long time back when Hunter and Shane argued over being leader." Lexi said; "He said, 'the best quality of a leader is to know when to follow'."

Cruger nodded; "Thank you for reminding me of this Alexandria."

Lexi tried to salute him the way she'd seen others do, but it didn't feel right so she bowed and walked away, but paused; "And if you need someone to go capture the market thieves, you just gotta call me."

"Actually." Cruger said, stopping her; "Follow me."

* * *

><p>Bridge cheered happily as he beat Syd in Rock, Papper, Scissors; "Yes! 55 times in a row!"<p>

"Okay enough." Syd snapped, clearly annoyed; "I'm officially bored to tears. We get called to report an hour ago... report to who?"

"Whom." Bridge corrected her, but that only seemed to upset her more.

"Never correct me again." Syd growled, and Bridge looked taken aback; "I'm sorry, I'm just a little tense watching walkathon boy wear a path in the floor."

"If you have a problem with it Sydney, make me stop." Sky said, knowing she couldn't do anything.

"Okay." Syd said, clearly about to burst; "I may be a girl, and I may be cute, but no one-"

Suddenly the door slid open and Cruger stood there with a girl, Lexi in her Ninja Uniform, behind him; "I trust you're using this time to bond as a team."

"Yes sir!" they said in unison, and Lexi smirked.

"Good, come this way." Cruger instructed, and the three also followed to the lab.

The four stood in one straight line as Cruger, Kat, and Boom watched them; "Without going into details, Earth's ultimate survival dictates that I elevate your team to act of status. Any questions?"

Bridge raised his hand; "Um, yeah... just one. Did you say ultimate survival as in Earth may be destroyed?"

"I did." Cruger nodded, but he didn't talk further of that.

"Cadets, you've spent the last 2 years in simulated training, but this time the game is real." Kat spoke, then taking a glance at Lexi; "You on the other hand Lexi have had two years of actual experience, and probably know whats going on."

"Oh yeah." Lexi nodded; "Guns, super powers, zords." she counted off the things she remembered; "I remember all that."

Kat nodded and Boomer came up with a tray holding five morphers and held one in her hand; "SPD morphers, they are, without a doubt your best friend." Lexi smiled at that, knowing her best friend was still her Monkeyzord; "They're also judgement scanners. They will acess the guilt or innocence of those you take into custody." She turned to her assistant; "Boom, guilty or innocent of eating the last slice of chocolate cake today."

Boomer fiddled around nervously; "Me? I- I- uh, no... no, I didn't."

"The scanner reads body temperature, pulse and electrical impulses and renders a verdict." Kat explained. On the little screen it was switching back and forth between an X and an O and finally stopped at the X, flashing a bright red; "Guilty, and it DOES NOT make mistakes."

"Okay, I'm guilty." Boom said as if he commited a homicide; "But it was just a piece of cake."

Kat pressed a button on the morpher, turning Boomer into what looked like a playing card, and Kat showed it to the Cadets; "This makes transportation of detainee a non-issue."

"You are trained and now equipped." Cruger spoke; "You are the new B Squad Power Rangers, congradulations." Bridge fist pumped into the air happily; "Celebration can come later, I need your assistance on an urgent matter, follow me."

* * *

><p>They got into the parking garage, Sky on a motorbike, and Bridge and Syd on a police jeep. Lexi looked at them but was deciding on wether or not to see if her Tsunami Cycle was still around. She decided against it, jumping into the jeep as well.<p>

They rode until they met the thieves again, done with giving out free clothes and food for the day, one done stealing for good.

"Nice to see you two again." Sky smirked, taking his leader stance.

"I told you we should have quit while we were ahead Jack." the girl rolled her eyes.

Jack held his hand out to hush her; "Don't worry, I'll take care of this and we'll be on our way."

He chraged forward and Sky made a shield, making him fly backwards.

"Jack!" the girl gasped, helping him to his feet.

"Guess what, you're not the only one with tricks." Sky said smirking once more.

"Jack, lets get out of here." the girl said worried.

"Can't do that. We need to finish this here and now or these clowns will be bugging us forever." Jack shook his head defiantly.

They charged at each other again, Sky and Lexi on Jack while Syd and Bridge took the girl. Sky tried doing most of it, but Lexi wouldn't have it, using her years of Ninja training. Bridge tried talking to the girl and looking for another way around being friendly but the girl wouldn't have that. Syd joined Bridge but the two seemed to have trouble as well. The cadets pushed the thieves together, and Lexi nodded in approval.

"We're not doing as well as before bro, any suggestions?" the girl asked her friend.

"Run?" Jack suggested, and so they did.

The Cadets ran after them, closing them off, and Sky held up his badge; "You're both accused of stealing and distributing stolen goods."

"Stealing and distributing stolen goods?" Lexi asked in disbelief; "Are Power Rangers really this stupid during this time?"

"Can you prove it?" Jack asked, ignoring the redhead.

"Actually, yes we can." Bridge nodded eagerly. The red X showed; "Guilty."

"Any chance of going two out of three?" the girl asked hopefully, but the Cadets stayed still; "Didn't think so." She decided to stall them; "Wait."

"What is it?" Sky asked.

"What are you going to do with us?" she wondered.

"Well it's actually quite fascinating." Bridge grinned, and Lexi realized she had just met another Dustin, he even made hand gestures to explain; "We're gonna blast you with anti-matter fusion which reduces you to approximately this big, and this thin. Simultaneously, you're inserted into a confinment card where you're shipped off to filing til..." everyone sent him a look and his voice went small; "your time is served."

"You had to ask Z." Jack said to his partner.

"You do the crime, you pay the time." Syd spoke, she looked at her friends; "I always wanted to say that."

"Enough with the small talk." Bridge grinned, ready to blast the thieves, but something dropped out of the sky in front of them.

It was a metal foot soldier, like Kelzaks and Tyrannodrones, but more like computers. The cadets and Lexi found themselves back to back, and Lexi tried thinking of a way to escape.

"That's okay, a few extra friends won't bother us." Sky said, raising an eyebrow at Jack.

"Hate to break it to you. These aren't our friends." Jack said, beginning to back away; "So with our deepest apologies we'll take this opportunity to be on our way." He bowed at them laughing; "Good luck, let's go Z!"

The monsters, known as Krybots charged and the four split up. Lexi flipped one into another and swept under another. She stayed on high defense as the creatures came, usually just keeping them away from her. She was successful, but the others were getting beat by these things, she rolled her eyes, THESE were the new Power Rangers? She had to admit, the Krybots were harder to beat than Kelzaks and Tyrannodrones, but not indestructable.

The other three were forced to regroup and Lexi kicked more away and joined them to hear their panting; "Sure feels good to be saving the world again!"

The commander of the Krybots, known as a Bluehead shot at them, reminding Lexi of after Cam came back from the past with the Samurai amulet and everyone was out of energy and ran from blasts as Lothor kept firing at them. She shook her head and stayed on task. They stood back to back once more.

"Can I ask a question?" Bridge asked.

"Is it gonna be one of those long and drawn out Bridge- type question that really isn't a question that leads us into asking lots of questions?" Syd asked in return.

"Wait, I ask long, drawn out questions?" Bridge pondered. Sky glared at his friend; "Okay! Wouldn't now be a good time to morph?"

"YES!" Syd and Sky nodded.

"Ready?" Sky bellowed.

"Ready." the other three agreed.

The cadets morphed; "SPD, Emergency!"

"SPD Blue!" said Sky.

"SPD Pink!" said Syd.

"SPD Green!" said Bridge.

"SPD Orange! said Lexi

"Looking good Bridgie! You're green." Syd exclaimed; "And I'm Pink! My favorite color!"

"Blue?" Sky demanded in disgust; "I'm blue? I'm supposed to be the Red Ranger."

"Blue, Red, all overused colors." Lexi scoffed; "Orange works.

"Give us what we're looking for!" the bluehead growled.

"If it's a fight you're looking for, you got it." Bridge shouted, and they launched themselves at the Krybots.

This time, while morphed they were all doing so much better. They regrouped after defeating all the Krybots and Syd smiled happily; "This Power is amazing!"

"I'll show you power!" the Bluehead growled, blasting at them.

The three got blasted away, but Lexi kept up a flame wall protecting just herself; "Ooh, forgot about you guys, sorry!"

Suddenly Jack and Z jumped on a car, and joined them in battle taking down the Krybots and then going for the Bluehead.

"Good job!" Syd nodded at them.

"Save it, we still got work to do." Sky told them bitterly. They took our swords and ran at the Krybots again. Once they were down to just a few, they took those swords and put them together with blasters, using the Delta Max Strikers.

"What we want is not here." the bluehead realized, and he jumped away in a fashion that looked just like Ninja Streaking.

"Okay guys." Sky nodded; "Power Down."

They walked up to Jack and Z, and Bridge shook Jack's hand; "Thanks for the help."

"No problem." Jack smiled.

"There is a problem." Sky said matter- of- factly, grabbing Jack's hand; "You're under arrest."

"But they helped us!" Syd protested.

"They are criminals." Sky shot back.

"Alright back off Blue." Lexi pushed his hand away; "From now on until we find a Red I'm leader. I can't take your snobbyness."

"I'm still the higher ranking officer here." Sky hissed.

"Shut it pretty boy, I've been a Ranger twice." Lexi snapped; "You listen to me." But a jeep's siren took everyone's attention.

It was Cruger; "Cadet Tate, Miss Fernandez, stand down."

* * *

><p>The next day Cruger took Z down to where the original Cadets were training. Lexi insisted on doing her own training elsewhere, saying they would just distract her. He called for their attention; "Rangers, Elizabeth Delgado has chosen-"<p>

"Hey! Remember me? You can call me Z." she smiled.

"Hey." Bridge smiled back, being as friendly as ever.

"Miss Delgado has chosen to join SPD. I've assigned her to B Squad." Cruger finished.

"Sir, she's a criminal." Sky smirked; "Sir we've been here for years and you put her with us? You already gave us a partner who we don't even know."

"Cadet, you would be wise to remember that she was a worthy opponent despite your prior training and greater number." Cruger said, not bothering to raise his voice; "She, as well as Lexi are your new team members. I expect you to treat them as such."

"So, uh, what do you guys do for fun?" Z asked to fix the awkward moment.

"Bring in thieves." Sky said plainly.

* * *

><p>"Discipline, control, teamwork. These are the elements that make you a Power Ranger." Cruger said. The five Rangers listened to them, four out of five actually paying any attention; "But these are not things the Academy teach you. These are things that you must learn for yourself. Any questions?"<p>

Sky took Cruger to the side and Bridge turned to Lexi; "So what's your story?"

"Not much actually." Lexi answered; "I was a ranger back in 2003, Ninja Storm, a Ranger in 2004, Dino Thunder, and in 2005 I was pulled into the future to become a Ranger again. Apparently I'm some legend." The three stood there surprised and Lexi turned to Z; "Your friend still not listening?"

"He's just too stuborn." Z sighed.

Then they heard what Sky was talking about to Cruger and Syd rolled her eyes; "Let it go Sky."

"But sir, I know it would have made a difference fighting those goons." Sky faught back anyway.

"Who you calling a goon?" Z asked angrily.

"Not you, the other goons." Syd said.

"They were weird huh? They had these Big, metal soccerball heads that were going like 'bing, bing'." Bridge thought aloud.

"Krybots." Cruger said; "Troobian Robotic Footsoldiers. They do not feel pain or emotion. They do not know mercy, they are programmed to follow orders and to destroy"

"And there was a blue one with a big X head." Syd added.

"A Bluehead?" Cruger asked in disbelief; "Gruumm's elite robotic guard. This is more serious than I thought." It was as if he was speaking to himself; "Do you know what they are after?"

"We have nothing of value." Z said; "We gave everything we stole- I, we acquired to the poor."

"They were after something." Cruger muttered. Then the screen beeped, calling B Squad to go out and do something for A Squad.

"Yes! Finally some action!" Sky said relieved.

"You guys go without me." Lexi waved them off as she walked away.

* * *

><p>Lexi walked down into the cells only to witness Jack hose Boom with the dog... and though it sounds wrong it was still really sweet.<p>

"I was just testing Kat's new fire suit." Boom said to Jack; "Works pretty good. Didn't even know I was smoking, thanks." He stuck his hand out; "I'm Boom."

"Jack." the boy smiled, shaking the man's hand.

"You must be the new Power Ranger." Boom said in awe.

"No!" Jack said defensively; "I'm not a Power Ranger, I turned down that position."

"Uh excuse my bluntness, but what what are you, whacked?" Boomer asked; "I would give anything to be a Power Ranger. Me, I flunked out of the Academy... after only three days. That was five years ago... But lucky for me, the Big Blue Dog saw my potiential. Made me their chief gadget tester."

"Sounds important." Jack said, half seriously.

"The way I see it, we're all important." Boom said; "We all... make a difference! Even R.I.C!"

"You're completely right Boom." Lexi said, and they spun to her.

"Oh hey, you're one of the Power Rangers! The one that came from the past!"  
>Boom exclaimed.<p>

"Yup." Lexi nodded. She turned to Jack; "I've been a Ranger twice (not including the time I lost my Wind Morpher). I'm not here to help myself, I'm here to save the world. Jack, I know this seems weak to you, but it isn't, its big. Being a Power Ranger is important, it's the most important thing to me right now, more important than the little sister I left back in 2005, or the big brother I left after being reunited with him for less than 5 months, or the boyfriend I've loved for about two years, and the cousin who's been there for me through everything. I'm not trying to force this on you Jack, just think about it. None of us have to be friends, I'm doing this out of business, not friendship. And when I save this world again I'll go home and be happy, and hopefully not have to worry about doing the sort of thing thats almost gotten me killed twice before."

Jack and Lexi went up to the Command Center to watch the battle commence Jack's eyes lit up once Z hit the floor; "Z's in trouble!" The Rangers on screen regrouped to fight the Bluehead, but were still in trouble.

"Then let's go!" Lexi said, grabbing one of the spare morphers and Jack's wrist at the same time, pulling him out to the battle. They faught the bluehead demorphed, jumping into the air and kicking it back, surprising the other Rangers.

"We got company." Syd sighed as two shadows moved towards them.

"Friend or foe?" Bridge asked. The two shadows stood clearly.

"It's Jack!" Z exclaimed; "And Lexi!"

"You guys need any help?" Jack asked them.

"Just with him." Sky said pointing to the Bluehead.

"SPD, Emergency!" the Red and Orange said together.

"SPD Red Ranger!" Jack shouted.

"SPD Orange Ranger!" Lexi followed after him.

"Let's get this party started!" Jack said; "SPD Red!"

"Looking good there." Lexi winked.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Sky snapped; "He's the Red Ranger?"

Jack took care of the Bluehead and the Krybots the Bluehead conjured with his assigned weapons with slight help from Lexi but he had to admit he was having fun.

"Now he's just showing off." Syd groaned as Lexi moved and let Jack fight on his own.

"Oh you haven't seen anything yet." Z laughed.

Even though Sky argued Jack wasn't following regulations, the new Red was able to defeat the Bluehead all on his own.

A giant monster showed up, blasting at the Rangers, but Lexi was able to shield herself once more; "Keep forgeting I'm on a team again. Sorry!"

"Sir, Blue Ranger requesting some squad runners! Looks like we're about to fight a giant robot!" Sky said into his communicator.

Cuger's voice cut through the line; "B Squad I've sent A Squad. Your orders are to stand down and exacuate your position."

That pleased Jack as he grabbed Sky's hand and spoke into the communicator; "We're not gonna fight that thing? Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Suddenly a giant Megazord stomped up to fight the monster, which is what Bridge exclaimed.

Lexi punched a pillar standing by; "If I had my Elemental Megazord I would have taken that thing down a while ago."

The others didn't seem to know what to do as the Orange Ranger Ninja Streaked back to Base.

* * *

><p>"I congradulate you for such noble instincts and exceptional teamwork." Cruger said to them proudly; "But you disobeyed a direct order. The Troobians got what they wanted, and now have unobstructed passage in our Galaxy. Great battles lay ahead for all of us. You may make fine Rangers one day, but today is not that day..." at that Lexi clenched and unclenched her fists so she wouldn't be tempted to punch the damn mutt in the face; "Dismissed." The three first cadets saluted, Lexi bowed and the four left but Z and Jack stayed back stood there; "I'm pleased with the new members on the B Squad, but that doesn't change the fact that you've committed crimes and will have serious consequences."<p>

"Excuse me?" Jack asked in disbelief; "We were giving people food and clothes. I don't see that as a crime."

Z agreed; "Look, we said we're sorry, what else do you want from us?"

What they had to do was clean windows, and the number of windows, 1273 shocked them.

"I think I liked it better when I didn't know." Jack smirked; "Let's each take half."

"Sounds good to me." Z said, then making a clone; "Me too." Then she made another one; "Race ya, loser buys dinner."

"Z that is so not fair." Jack groaned, suddenly splashing water on one of the clones; "Gotcha!"


	2. Confronted

**A short dialogue between my characters most of which I do not own and belong to several of my stories;**

**Lexi**- Come back you little flying booger!  
><strong>Butch<strong>- I know you are but what am I?  
><strong>Lexi<strong>- If Hunter was here...  
><strong>Hunter<strong>- You wished for me?  
><strong>Alyssa<strong>- Hunter, Lexi really needs anger management therapy.  
><strong>Bubbles<strong>- You're telling me? My god this one's been chasing after me and threatening to rip up Octi.  
><strong>Lexi<strong>- Shut your mouth twerp!  
><strong>Blossom<strong>- Who you calling twerp?  
><strong>Brick<strong>- Yeah, you want our fists down your throat?  
>Wolves come and shift into Brittany, Whitney, and Courtney, everyone else staring at them.<br>**Brittany**- Blondie you're lucky this story is yours and not mine cause if I saw my Hunter with any other chick you'd both be dead.  
><strong>Boomer<strong>- Another one with anger issues!  
><strong>Whitney<strong>- You haven't had to live with her for 16 years.  
><strong>Courtney<strong>- She's worse than anyone in with a tempure issue.  
><strong>Blossom<strong>- No, that's Buttercup.  
><strong>Buttercup<strong>- What is this about me?  
><strong>Princess Rienna<strong>- Either way none of you are better fighters than me.  
><strong>Merlin<strong>- Or better with magic than me, Emrys.  
><strong>King Arthur<strong>- Merlin you bumbling idiot! Go polish my armor.  
><strong>Merlin<strong>- Yes sire.  
>Characters begin arguing.<br>**Me**- None of you are more important than me, shut it before I take a white out pen and forget I ever made stories for you.  
><strong>Lexi<strong>- Yep, she's the scariest.  
><strong>Everyone else<strong>- No doubt.  
><strong>Me<strong>- Good, now lets get on with my story, shall we? OOOOH, but before I begin, I hope you guys take me off of Author Alert. Why? Cause I update a lot of stories and I don't want you spammed because of it.

_REVIEW!_

* * *

><p>"This car is as good as ours." the thief chuckled.<p>

Sky called to Jack on his communicator; "Squad Leader, do we move in?"

"Come on Squad Leader, answer!" Jack muttered to himself.

"Squad Leader, come in." Sky repeated, but still no answer came; "Do I move in? Squad Leader."

Syd had enough waiting and jumped up behind the car the thieves tried stealing; "Freeze! SPD!"

The thieves ran but were shortly followed by most of the Rangers, though Jack and Sky had another little arguement.

"Stop!" Bridge shouted as he and Lexi tried to stop one of the thieves, who fought back, but Bridge was able to cuff him up. Syd and Z took the other thief, beating him up nicely before taking him as well.

"This is great." Jack grumbled as the others dragged in the thieves; "I could have been in on the arrest if Squad Leader would've done their job."

"For once I agree with you." Sky said with a plain smirk on his face.

"Thank you." Jack said angrily; "Now who is Squad Leader?"

"Its the stupid one in Red." Lexi replied hotly.

"In case you didn't understand," Sky said, patting Jack on the shoulder; "That'd be you."

* * *

><p>"What's going on?" Z asked as troops rushed past them and the sirens wailed in their ears. The New Policemen got uniforms as well, but Lexi refused to wear hers and stuck to her Ninja Uniform.<p>

"It's Code 5." Sky said shortly.

"Is that bad?" Z asked.

"Put it this way," Bridge stated; "Code 3 is bad."

"Where is the A Squad-" Syd began to ask, getting cut off.

"What's happening Commander?" Sky asked.

"A full scale attack has been launched against our Federation in Helix Nebula." Cruger explained; "Emperor Gruumm, the leader of the Troobian Empire" A hollogram of the Emperor showed in front of them.

"Ew, a serious contender for one of those makeover shows." Syd grimaced, looking at the skeleton-like man.

"He's merciless and will stop at nothing to conquer what he sets out to." Cruger continued.

"The Helix Nebula." Sky nodded.

"That is just the beginning." Cruger stated; "He's after this Galaxy."

"You sound like you know him." Z said to the commander.

"Our paths have crossed before." Cruger nodded, rubbing his chin in thought; "I've sent the A Squad to the frontline of the Helix Nebula."

"A Squad's gone?" Sky asked in disbelief.

"But, who's gonna protect Earth?" Z wondered.

"You." Cruger said plainly; "With Cadet Landers as your leader. Now where is he?"

Jack walked in wearing PJs, yawning widely. It took Lexi all she had to stop herself from punching the boy. He groaned; "What's with all the alarms?"

"Oh nothing much." Syd shrugged; "Just an alien invasion of Galactic proportions."

Jack nodded, yawning again. Cruger continued talking; "Now that A Squad is on mission, you're going to have to take the responsibility of leading the B Squad very seriously. Do you understand?"

"Yeah." Jack snapped tiredly, taken aback; "Okay I get it."

"Carry on." Cruger said, and they dispursed.

"Uh, later guys." Boom said as they walked away.

"This is so not what I signed up for." Jack huffed.

"Why are you bummed out?" Boom asked confused; "I would be Psyched to be Red Ranger."

"You'd be Psyched if you were the Pink Ranger." Jack pointed out.

Boomer laughed, but then nodded as realization hit; "True. But Red is the big cheese, head honcho, large and in charge! You get to tell the others what to do... and then they do it."

That pleased Jack as he crossed his arms, smiling in thought; "Really?"

* * *

><p>The door slid open, but Syd thought she was in the wrong place; "My bad, wrong room." She turned and left the room, but then realized it was her room as she got back inside; "This is my room." Everything was moved; "My bed, you've moved my bed. What have you done with my stuff?" Then she saw her precious stuffed animal by the culprit and walked forward to pick it up; "Oh no, Peanuts!" She looked at Z and tried getting her attention; "Excuse me," but the girl didn't respond; "Excuse me," no answer again, "Excuse me, I want an explanation!"<p>

"Can't hear you." Z replied, reading a magazine while laying upside down on her bed; "Chill til' the song's over, kay?"

"Not kay." Syd glared as she turned off the music source.

"Take your things and tasteless trash-dumpster boots out of my room." Syd said, tossing Z's shoes aside.

"Here's a news flash for you missy, the Big Blue Dog says it's not just your room anymore." Z smirked; "Lexi's the only one getting a single room because she requested training equipment."

"What?" Syd asked, deadpan.

"Uh what's going on here?" Jack asked, entering the room.

"Just a little discussion between roomies." Z answered, knowing it bothered Syd.

"I'm not your roomie." Syd said as sweetly as she could manage.

"You two can work out your little spat while you... clean up this mess." he said, disgusted. The girls looked at each other and he spat; "On the double."

"Very funny Jack." Z said sarcastically.

"He's not smiling." Syd said in a hushed, defeated tone.

"According to the Ranger Academy handbook, section 5 article 3.4 when the Red Ranger gives a command that command should be unquestioned and obeyed by all other Rangers."

"It is what the handbook says." Syd said to her new 'roomie'.

"Oh come on, you're not buying this whole 'the Red Ranger is the boss of all of us' thing, are you?" Z asked, confused.

"I want it done before training." Jack said, as if she hadn't spoken. He smiled and said; "Have a nice day", before leaving.

"What a jerk." both girls said, before turning to each other and laughing.

* * *

><p>Cruger walked through the halls of SPD but paused at the door of the lounge, seeing Jack relax, and he walked into the room; "Cadet, I may be wrong but isn't there a training exercise with B Squad right now?"<p>

Jack sat up right away; "Yes sir, I sent them on a 5 mile run through the mud swamp, thought it would get them in shape."

Cruger nodded; "The mud swamp's a tough course. And you're getting in shape by... reading a comic book?"

"Well, uh, as Red Ranger I made the executive decision that I needed some me time." Jack replied after laughing nervously and fiddling with the comic book. A Cadet came in with Jack's uniform nicely cleaned and walked away but was stopped by the Red; "Uh Cadet, could you please wash them in cold water next time, it keeps the Reds bright."

"I see you've discovered that being a leader has its privileges." Cruger said, hiding the disappointment the best he could.

"Yeah, who know." Then a female Cadet walked in, carrying a tray of snacks; "Ah, thank you Cadet, right here will due."

"Uh, don't forget sir you promised to go over those close contact defensive drills with me later." the girl said slowly.

"A promise is a promise..." Jack said to make her happy. He turned to the dog; "Tough being boss, ain't it C?"

* * *

><p>"This is not fun." Z groaned as they continued crawling in the dirt.<p>

"Hey, Ninja training is so much harder than this, so I'd suck it up and keep going if I were you." Lexi laughed.

They stood as soldiers in front of Jack, as he relaxed on a lounge chair; "Hey! Welcome back! I didn't think you guys would be done so soon. How'd it go?"

"How does it look like it went?" Syd asked, shaking mud off herself.

"A little mud never hurt anyone." Jack told her sternly.

"Actually, thats not true." Bridge argued; "My uncle Bernie got a serious infection by sticking mud clumps up his nose."

"He stuck mud up his..." Z began, but shook it off; "Nevermind." She turned her attention back to her friend, scowling; "I thought you said you were gonna meet us out there."

"Hello, Red Ranger here." Jack said, and again it took everything Lexi had to not walk right up and slap him in the face; "Think I was just laying around and reading comic books all day?"

"Wouldn't surprise me." Sky smirked; "You already missed weapons class and a surveillance seminar."

Jack stood up to scold Sky; "I didn't realize it was Blue Ranger's job to keep tabs on my where-abouts."

Sky didn't speak whatsoever, but Lexi did instead; "It wasn't Blue's job, it's Orange's. I don't care if you're Red or White or Purple. If we go through this, you go through it too."

"Okay, okay, I get that the mud run wasn't very fun and as expected you guys are a little edgy... tell you what, take 5 minutes to get cleaned up before Martial Arts class." Jack smiled, without sympathy. They looked at him; "What? Go. Hey, I'm trying to cut you guys some slack." No one moved; "Fine, we'll do it the other way. I'm Red Ranger, and that's an order."

"Alright, that's it!" Lexi snapped, it took Syd, Z, and Bridge to hold her back this time but she shook them off and walked away.

"He's got no business being the Red Ranger." Sky muttered to himself.

"I heard that." Jack snapped, Sky turned around and walked up to his leader again; "Think you can do a better job?"

"Yeah." Sky nodded; "But Cruger picked you. You may be wearing Red, but you're not a leader."

* * *

><p>"Rangers, you must use the Delta Runners." Cruger said; "It's time you moved to Active Zord status."<p>

"Woah, Zords, like actual Zords?" Bridge asked in awe.

"Alright, I'm a little freaked." Z said in admittance.

"You've been trained. You can do it Rangers." Kat told them.

"No sweat guys, just follow me." Jack instructed them calmly.

"Wait." Cruger cut in; "Before you go- do you have full confidence in Jack Landers as your leader? If you have problems, speak now."

"Sir." Sky answered.

"Figures. He's just jealous because he's not the Red Ranger." Jack smiled bitterly.

"Nothing personal Jack." Syd said, catching his attention.

"I like you as a friend and all, but as a leader..." Bridge started, but then got nervous; "Did I ever tell you that I really like your dreads?"

"This is unreal." Jack scoffed; "I can be a good leader, tell 'em Z."

"It's the truth Jack, sorry." Z shrugged.

"Lexi?" Cruger asked.

The Redhead looked at Jack with anger in her eyes; "I've been on two teams, and yes we've had problems but not one of my leaders has ever been ignorant, careless, dictators. You are no leader, I'm a better leader than you in my sleep."

"The team has spoken." Cruger said broadly, he turned to the Red Ranger; "You're relieved of Command and Ranger status." The others, besides Lexi and Sky began complaining; "I've made my decision." Jack took the badge morpher and handed it to the dog.

Suddenly the sirens rang, and Cruger nodded to them; "Go Rangers."

"SPD, Emergency!" They slid down chutes, finding themselves in Delta Runners.

"Morphers in ignition mode." Sky commanded as they activated the Zords.

"Nice." Z commented.

"Lets roll out!" Syd shouted, and so they did. The Zords were as following- a red cop car, a blue gyro-copter, a green truck, a yellow armored truck, a pink buggy, and an orange fighter jet. They rolled out in their vehicles, trying to stop the robot seperately. Each one of their attempts failed, even Lexi who just flew around the robot several times.

"It's not working!" Bridge shouted unhappily; "We don't have a plan!"

Just then Jack rode on down in his little cop car; "I do!"

"What is he doing?" Syd demanded as strange things started coming out of the car.

"Leave it to me!" Jack said, and he took the pink vehicle and yellow vehicle.

"Lets get in there Sky!" Bridge said as the robot started shooting at Jack and the girls.

"I'm all over it!" Sky replied, and the two began shooting.

"Hey, don't forget me!" Lexi laughed as she joined in on the fire.

_"Rangers, you must work as a team. Combine the Delta Runners to Form the Delta Squad Megazord." Cruger commanded._

"Ready team?" Jack asked.

"Yes sir!" they all chorused. They formed the Megazord, Bridge and Sky as legs, Syd and Z as arms, Jack in control, and Lexi just extra armour.

"Finally we got some Megazord action!" Lexi gushed excitedly. It took them a while to destroy the monster, for the gun was stolen and they were forced to use a sword and got the gun back while using the sword to slash at the robot. They aimed the gun at the robot, not knowing it was empty.

"Six!" Lexi shouted.

"Five!" cried Syd.

"Four!" Z yelled.

"Three!" Bridge called.

"Two!" Sky exclaimed.

"One!" Jack hollered. The robot was destroyed, but the one controling it was still free.

"I got away!" the monster said thankfully, but he heard them jump out behind him; "Huh?"

"Think again!" Jack said.

"Who's gonna stop me? The monster grumbled.

"One! SPD Red Ranger!" Jack said.

"Two! SPD Blue Ranger!" Sky said.

"Three! SPD Green Ranger!" Bridge said.

"Four! SPD Yellow Ranger!" Z said.

"Five! SPD Pink Ranger!" Syd said.

"Six! SPD Orange Ranger!" Lexi said.

"Space Patrol Delta!" They all shouted.

"Defenders of Earth." Jack continued.

"You don't scare me!" The monster snapped.

"Let me do this guys, I owe you." Jack announced. They all ran forward anyway, blasting and slashing at the monster; "Alright, listen up! If Gruumm wants this planet, he's gonna have to go through us." He whipped out his morpher; "SPD Morpher! Judgement mode!" The Morpher went back and forth again, then stopped at the Giant Red X of Doom; "Guilty!" Jack put his two guns together and shot at the monster, and then turning him into a card.

* * *

><p>"So you're all sure you trust Cadet Landers to lead your team?" Cruger asked his B Squad Rangers.<p>

"I admit, his ego got a little out of control... but, deep down, Jack's a good guy." Z nodded.

"Plus we couldn't have made the Megazord without him." Syd added.

"That's true, or we'd be walking around without a head." Bridge nodded.

"And what about you two, Sky and Lexi?" Cruger asked, but no direct response came from either.

* * *

><p>Sky and Lexi watched as Jack finished his punishment, the mud swamp, all alone. Sky nodded his head, probably deciding he could give this kid a chance. Lexi on the other hand walked until she could see directly into her leader's eyes; "Next time I won't get you kicked off the team, I'll kick your butt and give it to you on a silver platter. YOU HEAR ME RED?"<p>

"Yes ma'am." Jack nodded, cowering in fear. Sky couldn't help but chuckle lightly, and Lexi gave him a high five.


	3. The Past

**Author's Note; **Ugh, you guys I hate to be skipping around so much already but I don't have much of a choice, once again my links fail me for both this and 'Where Ends Meet'. Anyway I'm not giving up! I am going to add a filler for you, yay!

_REVIEW!_

* * *

><p>The past month had been busy for the B Squad Rangers. First, Sky learned to somewhat cope with the fact Jack became leader after they got better bikes than he did. then thanks to Syd, the dying R.I.C had gotten rebuilt and upgraded into R.I.C 2.0, Bridge showed everyone how smart he really was after they doubted him and he solved their police case, and Z helped an orphan who was being controlled by Mora to realize he wasn't alone and they found that Lexi had a new Power. Apparently, the B Squad were born with their powers, but Lexi got hers with the badge, having the power to read minds.<p>

"Where is she?" Z asked as they passed Lexi's empty room. They wanted to get a training session done and wanted to know if Lexi would join, but they already knew the answer. Lexi didn't really fit in with them and liked staying alone, training by herself. She was also offered a B Squad uniform, but she refused and said she'd rather be known as a Ninja. They walked in the lounge room to find Lexi sitting on the table meditating.

"Hey Lexi." Bridge called, and her eye opened and she stared at them; "We were gonna have a training session and wanted to know if you'd join us."

"But we already know the answer." Sky said as he turned around; "Sorry for bothering you."

"No, wait." Lexi stopped them, and they stood frozen; "Yeah, I'll join you. Just wait one second, I need to get my morpher."

"The badge is in the case." Jack said, slightly confused.

"No, I meant the Elemental Morpher." Lexi laughed as she walked past them to her room; "I don't go anywhere without it but I've been so used to the badge I haven't kept it on my wrist."

"What's so important about it?" Jack asked curiously.

"Its the most powerful Morpher ever created." Lexi explained. It was true. The morpher's secrets were vast, but she uncovered them slowly. During her time as a Dino Ranger she found out that the Elemental Morpher didn't only change between Fire and Electricity, and over time as she's grown more and became a stronger warrior she'd unlock more Elements. Learning forgiveness, when she became friends with the Ninjas again unlocked the Element of Water, though since she didn't have the morpher on her at the time, she couldn't know. The morpher could revive dead spirits, heal, create time portals... all the good stuff people could only dream of, and it was hers. She grabbed her morpher, snapping it to her wrist as she joined the others in the hallway; "Aight, I be ready."

"You're so weird." Syd laughed as they walked to a large training room.

"Took you that long to realize this?" Lexi asked with an arched eyebrow. She looked around; "Not too bad. It'll do for now."

"For now? This is the best training room in the country." Sky said clearly.

"Then you obviously have never seen a Ninja Academy." Lexi said, sticking her tounge out at him as she walked into the room, finding a case of swords. Lexi grinned, taking one sword and twirling it in one hand facing one of the training dummies. With swift, fluid, graceful movements she sliced at the dummy, and it fell apart. She turned to the others; "Who's willing to fight me?"

They looked at each other, and Jack walked forward; "Seems fun."

"For now." Lexi nodded. She put the sword back and instead grabbed two wooden staves. Jack looked confused on how to use the weapon, but watched Lexi as she gripped the Katana from two spots, feet apart as she looked completely focused. Jack followed her positioning and it felt comfortable.

Jack and Lexi moved forward with their staves. Jack thought Lexi was weak and tried overpowering her, swinging under her feet to knock her backwards and then swinging where she left herself open, her left shoulder, but each time he swung, she'd counter and block him off and Jack found himself on the floor.

"Focus Jack." Lexi shook her head; "Focus on my arm movements, not just on where my defences are lacking."

And that's exactly what Jack did, and this time Lexi was on the ground and Jack grinned; "Thanks Lexi."

He held a hand out for her but she waved it off, flipping herself to her feet. She looked at them; "I hope you guys don't mind, but now its my turn to train."

"How do you train?" Bridge asked.

"Like this." Lexi said, and she ran towards the wall, climbing up several inches before pushing off and flipping backwards onto her feet; "The Ninja Way."

"Do you mind if we watch?" Z asked.

"Go ahead." Lexi shrugged; "Can someone bring in the Robots?"

"Robots." Sky said, pressing buttons on a keypad, and Robots came, cornering Lexi as the other five sat out; "She won't last."

"She won't make it past 5 robots." Bridge agreed.

"She's gonna beat them all." Z disagreed.

"Wanna bet?" Jack asked, and they each bet 10 dollars.

They turned their attention to Lexi, who just stood there, in a crowd of 50 robots. It wasn't looking good for just one girl, and thats when another two Lexi's popped up. One held up her fists, flaming, one had waterballs in her hands, and the last had electricity pulsing through her hands. They just shot the balls of energy at the Robots, and then as the Robots got down to 20 the two clones disappeared, leaving Lexi to grab one of the swords again and slash through the Robots. She turned to the others, grinning; "Who won the bet?"

"Me." Z stated happily as the guys gave her their money, but Z stayed confused; "You can make clones?"

"Dino Gems." Lexi explained; "Orange Dino Ranger, at your service."

"And the Fire, Electricity, and Water?" Jack asked.

"I was a Fire Student at the Wind Ninja Academy. Wind Morpher got destroyed so I got the Elemental Morpher which had both Fire and Electricity, and Water I unlocked as a Dino Ranger."

"Sounds... cool?" Syd asked in confusion.

"I know." Lexi grinned, though she knew Syd was being somewhat sarcastic.

Then sirens came and they ran out to the command center. They stood around the Hollogram projector, and Cruger showed a picture of an alien that Lexi knew all too well, and a live video of him rampaging downtown; "We don't have any records of him of recent, but he was there in the past, we don't know who he is or what he wants. He came through a wormhole and shows no signs of going back."

"I do." Lexi spoke up, and everyone stared at her; "He used to work for Lothor and came to destroy me. His name is Tony, I don't know how he got here but I know what he wants."

"What _does_ he want?" Kat asked, and Lexi showed her the Elemental Morpher.

"Let's go." Lexi said bitterly, turning and streaking off, leaving an Orange trail behind her. The Rangers looked at each other, and then ran off to follow her.

* * *

><p>"When I get my hands on her-" Tony began muttering, but was stopped by the sound of footsteps and turned around to be facing six teens, one he knew perfectly; "Lexi, still as annoying as ever."<p>

"Tony, still as stupid and ugly as ever." Lexi shot back.

"Give me the Elemental Morpher." He growled.

"The only thing you're gonna get is a life time in prison." Jack sneered, as he stood in front of his team; "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"SPD, Emergency!"

"SPD Red!" said Jack.

"SPD Blue!" said Sky.

"SPD Pink!" said Syd.

"SPD Green!" said Bridge.

"SPD Orange! said Lexi.

"A Ranger again?" Tony snapped; "In the future? You just love showing off don't you?"

"Hey its not my fault I'm some sort of legend." Lexi retorted, then talking to herself; "I wonder if I beat Doctor O."

"Lexi, focus." Syd said, and Lexi did focus again.

Tony shot beams at all of them, and Lexi kept them in an Electric Force Field as she ran forward, dodging each one of his blasts. She let out a battle cry as she took out her sword and slashed at Tony, flipping him away, she freed the others from the force field and they ran forwards to join her. He just needed to blast at them once to send them flying backwards, demorphing.

"Ugh!" Syd groaned.

"You are coming with me." Tony hissed, grabbing Lexi's wrist and pulling her.

"No way!" Lexi grumbled, kicking him away as she flipped away; "I might not be a good SPD Ranger, but I am a good Elemental Ranger! Elemental Storm! Ranger Form! HA! Elemental Powers- Fire!"

Bridge gasped in shock, all this time he knew about the Elemental Power Ranger, the legendary Orange Ranger! And now he was breathless, he'd been working with the biggest name in the city. She said she was an Elemental Ranger earlier, but to them seeing was believing. The others were as shocked as he was as Lexi took her flame staff and charged, knocking her staff into Tony.

Tony slashed at her, but the suit fell empty, and behind him, three Lexi's were in the air holding Flame staves and slashed it downwards; "Ninja Power!" Tony fell backwards, and Lexi contained him in an Electric Force Field as she turned to the others; "We need to get him back to the past."

"How?" Syd asked, and Lexi looked down at her morpher, getting an idea.

Then one of the cruising jeeps pulled up and Kat jumped out; "I can make a wormhole but I'll need time."

"Or I can take him back now." Lexi suggested.

"We'd have to wipe his memory first." Kat shook her head.

"No, if you do that he'll come back thinking he hadn't done it already." Lexi argued. Kat nodded reluctantly and Lexi waved at the others; "I'll see you guys soon." She turned a dial on her morpher and a wormhole formed in front of her. She released the force field on Tony but made a few clones hold him so he wouldn't get away and they walked into the portal.

* * *

><p>"I missed this place." Lexi sighed, she was back in Reefside. After she had thrown Tony somewhere she demorphed and walked back to her apartment ready to make another wormhole and go back to the future, but she saw her laptop and opened it, checking her email though she knew it was dangerous, but she was curious to see if anyone was worried. 6 emails: two from Hunter, one from Alyssa, one from Trent, one from Cam, and one from Tori.<p>

She read Cam's first; _"Dad's beginning to worry about you Lexi. We haven't seen you since the teamup between us and the Dinos'. Dad wants you to come over for a few weeks if you can, please tell me when you're free."_

Then she read Trent's from where he was in Art school; _"Lex, school's going great right now, but I miss you extremely. I was wondering if you would let me design your band's poster, please? Please reply and give me an answer."_

Then she read Alyssa's letter; _"I miss you a lot Lexi! You haven't called or anything, Hunter says he doesn't even know what's going on with you. Please tell me if you're okay, I just want to know if something's wrong."_

The first letter Hunter wrote went like this; _"Lexi, please don't go. I don't want you to get hurt. At least let me come with you, and then I can be sure you won't do anything stupid. Oh Lexi, I feel terrible now since I should have been spending more time with you and I hope you're still alive and healthy, please be okay."_

His second letter came just yesterday; _"Lexi, where are you? I'm going to come find you. I can't let you do something dangerous and now you're gone with no trace. Everyone's worried about you, and you never even replied to Tori's request, so she's afraid you're ignoring her again. I have to tell them, but I don't know what to tell them. Right now I just really need to see you again. I love you Lexi, please don't leave me already."_

Tori's request? She realized she skipped her human best friend's letter and pressed it, surprised with the message; _"I have a request for you. So as you know, since the Dino thing Blake and I have been going out... and it's gotten quite serious. So serious, actually, that he's proposed to me... and I said yes! The wedding is in next December, and since it's only March we have plenty of time cause of his riding and my teaching... I wanted to know if you'd give me the honor of being my maid of honor."_

She decided to reply to each one, beginning with Cam's; _"I'd love to visit sometime, but right now I can't for I'm on a hectic schedule. I'll get back to you when I know I have some time off."_

The next she replied to was Trent; _"Hey T! Sorry I haven't been able to respond, my schedule sucks at the moment. And of course you can design the poster. Call my bandmates and tell them I agreed to the idea. Please, don't make us superheroes though, LOL. I love you T, I'll see ya sometime."_

Lexi then replied to Alyssa; _"Hey there Aly! Sorry I couldn't call or anything, the phone connection where I am doesn't work right, I haven't even been able to check my mail since I left Reefside. And you don't have to worry about me Aly, I'll be fine. Keep training alright? I love you kiddo."_

She chuckled nervously, unsure of what to tell Hunter; _"Hunter, I don't know what to say to you. The month without you had been slow. The new guys I work with are sort of policemen, and they're pretty cool, they've been protecting me safe so far. To answer the question of where I am, right now I'm in my apartment, but in five minutes I'll return to the year 2025 to where I'm going to continue helping save the world. You still can't tell anyone, its strictly confidential business. I love you Hunter, don't worry about me I'll be fine, you just be careful with your students, don't take your fustrations with me out on them. Its time for me to head back to the future Hunter, I'll explain to you more when I get back next time. Oh and tell Tori about the mission, but make sure she keeps it a secret."_

Tori's email haunted her as she replied; _"Oh blondie, you and Blake were always so awkward, I'm happy for you... extremely happy for you. And about the maid of honor thing, of course I'd do it for you. I am afraid that I might not be able to get back in time, considering where I am. You'll have to ask Hunter about it, but you'd have to keep it a secret. Tori you're my best friend, and I only want for you to be happy. I wish you and Blake luck, and when I get back I'll kick his butt and make sure he stays true to you. I must go now Tor, I'll talk to you later."_

With that she was done and turned off her computer before she made another wormhole and stepped through.

* * *

><p>She walked through the hallways of SPD, hands clamped around the locket Hunter had given her after Prom with the Dinos. It had a picture of the two of them at the beach, one Shane had sneakily taken on the same birthday she was under some monster's control who told her to kill herself. Lexi's eyes began watering, but she blinked away the tears.<p>

"There she is." Jack said proudly as Lexi entered the command room; "We've been worried about you, you were gone for a whole day."

"A day?" Lexi asked confused; "Felt like a few hours to me."

Cruger looked closely at Lexi, noticing her eyes were slightly red; "You miss your time."

"A lot has gone on without me." Lexi explained sadly;" My best friend's engaged, my boyfriend's worried to the maximum limit, my cousin and uncle are dying to know what happened to me..."

"Then go back." Cruger said plainly.

"My duty isn't only to the people I love." Lexi shook her head; "Its to the planet we share. There's plenty of time for me to go back, but if I leave now there's not going to be a lot of time left for Earth."

"Lexi, we got you something." Z said abruptly, and then out from behind her back came a model Monkeyzord and a Orange Elemental Ranger action figure.

Lexi squealed in delight, but brushed off her action figure; "My non-human best friend is now a toy? Monkey would love this."

"We were wondering..." Bridge began, and Lexi looked at him; "Maybe you'd want to hang out with us? We're going to watch a movie in the lounge."

Realizing she was wrong for taking their relationship as a business rather than a friendship Lexi smiled; "I love movies." And they had a happy rest of the day.


	4. Idol

**Author's Note; **Alright, so first before I go on to the story I'm going to answer Princess of Destiny's question; "What I meant to say was, aren't Tori and Blake kind of young to get married?"

**Answer;** I don't think so. I'm pretty sure Tori turned 18 during Ninja Storm, so 19 in Dino, 20 in SPD or 21 by the end of SPD and I think Blake's a year older than Tori, so 22 and 21 isn't _that _old. And naw it isn't old considering my mom married at age 23 to my dad who was at the time 25 (arranged marriage in India).

**Second; **Please you guys, I'm warning you now to remove me from Author's Alert. I update some of my stories _frequently _and if I hate the email spam, you guys must not love it as well, so please do that.

* * *

><p>"Oh, oh oh, this place is jumpin'." Z said sarcastically as she entered the command room, empty except for the other five Rangers doing things quietly.<p>

"Tell me about it." Jack scoffed; "Cruger goes off for two days 'to an important galaxy meeting', leaving me in charge... and nothing."

"Don't jinx it." Lexi grumbled; "I like my days off."

Beeping from the computer made Bridge jump, losing his sleepy attitude; "Uh Jack-"

"In a minute." Jack said, waving him off; "No aliens vaporizing stuff, no giant Robots stepping on buildings-"

"Jack." Syd called, trying to get Jack's attention.

"In a minute!" Jack spoke clearly; "Not even somebody's pet five-footed sloths are even getting stuck in a tree. Nothing."

"Jack!" Sky, Syd, and Bridge shouted.

"What?" Jack asked annoyed.

"A UFO just entered our air space and is on a crash course for the center of town." Bridge answered nervously.

"Next time Bridge, don't wait until the last minute to tell me." Jack snapped; "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"SPD, Emergency!"

"Space Patrol Delta!" They jumped into the shoots taking them down into Zord Bay Two.

"Ignition Mode!" Sky called as they entered their vehicles; "Lets role!"

Syd charted the UFO's crashing time; "Only six seconds till' impact!"

"There's no time to bring it down!" Bridge realized.

"Better use the Megazord." Sky informed them. With the Megazord they calmly went to inspect the UFO for dangers.

There was a fire where the impact was, and Bridge knew just what to do; "Water Cannon!"

"I'm picking up signs of life." Sky told them as the fire was put out, and he shone the Megazord's flashlight down on the UFO, reading the letters SPD clearly.

"The ship! It's SPD!" Z shouted as a man climbed out of the ruins.

"I'll check it out." Sky nodded as he jumped out. He ran up to the UFO and the uniformed man; "Hey!"

"Boy am I glad to see you guys?" The man said cheerfully; "Sorry for causing all this damage. I was chasing a criminal and lost control."

"At least you're alright." Syd soothed as she and the others made their way through the ruins. Lexi was the only one on guard, feeling an evil presence.

The boy took off his helmet and began to breathe deeply; "Yeah, just a little shaken."

Sky seemed to know who the mysterious boy was; "Dru?" The boy looked up at him, frightened and afraid. Sky powered down, grinning at his friend.

"Sky?" Dru asked smiling. They hugged shortly, clinking SPD bracelets with one another.

* * *

><p>"Dru and I started out at the Academy years ago." Sky explained as they gave Dru a grand tour of SPD; "We were best friends."<p>

"Hey, more like brothers." Dru corrected him; "Then about three years ago I was assigned to the Nebula Academy to complete my training."

"Interesting." Lexi mumbled as she walked away from the group, something was off about the boy, she just didn't know what.

Dru turned back to his best friend; "So, is this guy still wild and whacky?"

Z couldn't contain her laughter; "Wild and whacky? Those aren't exactly the first words that come to mind."

"Don't listen to her." Sky muttered as he pulled his friend away; "So what happened to you? Last I heard, you were missing in action over a year ago. I thought you were-"

"Well, I'm not." Dru reassured his friend.

"Whatever happened, you look great." Syd shrugged a bit flirty.

"Thanks, but I do feel lucky to be alive." Dru said truthfully; "I was in pursuit of an interrgalactic criminal named Zantor, his ship broke up while entering Earth's atmosphere and some debris brought me down."

"It had to be something like that to bring this topgun down." Sky laughed as he patted his friend on the shoulder; "I'm just happy you're still alive."

"Yeah." Dru grinned as they clinked bracelets again.

"Whats up with the bracelets?" Jack chuckled.

"These? There are Tangarian coils. On my planet of Tangar, it's tradition to share a coil with your closest friend to always feel that connection no matter where you are in the galaxy." Dru explained.

"They're bracelets." Jack said plainly.

"I guess you don't have a best friend." Dru retorted.

"Well I know my best friend is my Monkeyzord." Lexi shrugged; "Do you think they'll make a bracelet for me that'll fit around his wrist?"

"Alright, well I see that this conversation is deteriorating." Sky huffed as he got up from his seat, Dru right behind him; "I'll go show Dru to his room."

"And I'm going to the Range." Jack announced as he shoved through them; "I didn't get my practice today because someone crashed their ship."

"I'll race you there." Lexi shouted, streaking off past Jack.

* * *

><p>Jack took his time and focus, shooting down all three targets with the three bullets.<p>

"Nice." Dru said shortly.

"Nice?" Jack asked confused; "I hit every target."

"Yeah but you took three shots." Dru explained boredly.

"There are three targets." Jack repeated.

"Dru, you ready?" Sky asked, smirking behind Jack's back.

"Yeah." Dru nodded; "I mean I haven't shot in a while but I'll give it a go. Can I use your blaster Jack?"

"Yeah." Jack answered, moving backwards; "Let me reload it, it only has one shot."

"It's all I need." Dru reassured him.

"Suit yourself." Jack laughed bitterly, handing over the blaster.

Lexi stood back, knowing what was happening and grimaced. Now she knew Dru was an impostor, but how could she prove it? The boy took one shot, destroying all three targets.

"Amazing." Jack gwacked.

"Yeah, but it was a little slow." Dru shrugged.

"Slow?" Jack asked in disbelief.

"Dru was number 1 in the Academy. He holds all the records." Sky said with a smirk.

"Perfect." Jack said sarcastically. Lexi just raised her eyebrows at the situation, it was the Tony/Brendan thing all over again.

* * *

><p>Jack and Lexi stayed up waiting for Cruger, well Jack was, but Lexi dozed off until Jack screamed, but Dru was the only one there; "You scared me. What are you doing here anyway?"<p>

"Couldn't sleep." Dru said honestly; "Thought I'd wander down and see if Commander Cruger was around."

"At four A.M?" Jack asked, face straight. Lexi got off the couch where she was sitting and stood by his side; "Commander Cruger is away at a conference and he'll be back later on this morning."

"I'll let you get back to work then." Dru nodded, turning to walk away.

"Dru." Jack stopped him; "Sky mentioned you were missing in action, I'm curious, where were you?"

"Interrogation much?" Lexi asked herself.

"Not much of a story really." Dru answered; "Truth is, I don't remember."

"Lie." Lexi mouthed to herself, all she needed was some _proof_.

Jack walked closer to Dru; "A whole year and you can't remember?"

"When they found me I had amnesia." Dru stated.

Sky wandered over to them curiously; "Hey guys, what's going on?"

"Nothing, I was just-" Jack began.

"Interrogating me." Dru said with a glare thrown at Jack.

"He was wandering arround the command-" Jack began, remembering his position; "I don't have to answer to you. Sky, take him back to his quarters, the Command Center is off limits to all unauthorized personnel."

"Dru's SPD." Sky snapped.

"He _was_ SPD." Jack retorted bitterly; "He was missing in action and has to be re-evaluated."

"Yes sir." Sky mimicked and tugged on his friend as they began walking away.

* * *

><p>"So in this dream right, I'm running away from this horrible alien and I can't move-" Bridge spoke endlessly as they were eating breakfast, him Z, Sky, and Syd; "My feet are like stuck to the ground. And then, the monster tears out its outer skin and it's me inside."<p>

Lexi walked up with a tray of food she was able to eat that wouldn't mess with her Diabetes and cheered fakely; "Go diet food!"

"What do you think?" Bridge continued.

"It's simple, you were looking at your inner monster." Syd shrugged.

"Maybe you're just wierd." Z gave another answer.

Jack walked up behind them; "Hey, Sky... I uh, I've been thinking about it and... I owe you an apology."

"I don't wanna hear it." Sky said bitterly, looking up at Jack; "Stay out of my business. You don't understand friendship, you don't understand SPD. Dru, he's no concern of yours so do us both a favor... leave us alone."

"Breach in the engine room, alien intruder!" Kat said through the speakers.

* * *

><p>"Out of my way Rangers, I have work to do." the alien hissed, but they stood grounded; "I said move!" He blasted at them, knocking them to the floor but they got up almost immediately.<p>

"C'mon guys!" Jack called, taking out his blasters. They tried attacking the monster, but it slashed them away each time. Suddenly it pushed Jack into pipes, running off.

"Where'd he go?" Sky quipped.

"I bet I know!" Jack shouted, turning to run off; "C'mon!" The Rangers followed him reluctantly. He unmorphed and ran to check Dru's room and as he exited he bumped into Sky; "He's not in his room."

"Doesn't prove anything." Sky shot back.

"Sky!" Jack stopped him; "I know he's your friend and all but don't be blind. Dru lied to us, to you... he's a monster."

_"Commander Cruger has returned to SPD" _someone on the speakers said.

* * *

><p>Cruger walked through the crowd of officers waiting for his lanbding, stopping before the B Squad Rangers; "There's been a security breach. How did this happen?"<p>

"Sir, there are a lot of ways something like this could have happened." Jack replied.

"Like an air vent, or-"

"Or a stowaway, or-"

"Or a collective dream?" Bridge suggested, but they all just stared at him; "What, it could happen."

"Sir, I'm responsible." Sky told him honestly; "It's my fault. I let Cadet Dru enter into the Academy. Thought I knew him... I didn't."

"Cadet Blake this is a serious violation, we'll deal with this later." Cruger said sternly; "Lucky for you there was no apparent harm done-" Then a blast filled the air, and the monster shot Cruger backwards.

"Commander!" they shouted, trying to wake him.

"He's hardly breathing." Z said in a panic.

"We've gotta get him to an infirmary fast." Bridge spoke.

"Over there!" Jack pointed to the crook, before it took off.

Sky cut him the crook off while he ran; "Hold it right there! Your next move can be your last, so be careful what you do. Now drop your weapon." The monster turned into Dru, and Sky was shocked; "Dru? What was that?"

"My true Tangarian body." Dru answered, smirking; "Beautiful, isn't it? Even best friends have secrets."

"Why Cruger?" Sky hissed.

"Simple, the money!" Dru pointed out bluntly; "Grow up Sky! You think being a Ranger is everything!"

"We both did!" Sky retorted.

"I was young and naive." Dru replied; "Till' I met Broodwing."

"Broodwing?" Sky asked.

"He showed me the light." Dru continued; "All I have to do is take a few orders, just like the Academy."

"Dru you're talking crazy." Sky said in disappointment; "We can get help-"

"I don't need help!" Dru shouted, pointing then at Sky; "I don't need you! I don't need anyone anymore!" Dru walked away.

"Dru, stop Dru!" Sky called after his friend; "I have to bring you in! You're under SPD arrest."

Dru laughed at that; "You are such a fool!" Without warning he spun on his heel, shooting once at Sky, ruining the Tangarian coil he once gave his best friend, and he crouched down beside him; "I'll spare you this time, but next time only one of us will walk away."

* * *

><p>"Is he going to make it?" Z asked Kat as they hovered over Cruger's dying body.<p>

"If he were human he'd already be gone." Kat responded; "This old dog is tough, there's no telling."

"Ergh." Cruger groaned as he stirred; "Who you calling an old dog?" Everyone looked slightly relieved, even Lexi who was seconds away from using her Elemental Morpher's healing Powers to help her mentor.

* * *

><p>"I found him!" Bridge told his teammates; "Drew-slash-evil, ugly monster dude is somewhere between... sector C and-"<p>

Sky cut him off unexpectedly; "I know exactly where he is." He turned to his leader; "Jack, I need to talk to you... alone."

Bridge, Syd, and Z walked off but Lexi stayed around; "I ain't going nowhere. I actually know what you two have gone through."

Sky walked closer to Jack so Lexi wouldn't hear as much; "Look, Dru was my friend, I brought him here. Let _me _bring him in."

"I can't do that Sky." Jack argued; "That's against regulation. But by the time I get everyone together, Syd does her nails, etc., etc., you may have a 10 minute headstart on us, perfectly within Academy regulations."

"And Lexi's not gonna come out." Lexi added; "Your friend ruined my day off, and so I'm using this time to make up for it, nap time!"

Thanks." Sky whispered to the leader, running out the fastest he could.

* * *

><p>Sky, being who he was was able to defeat Dru for the most part, until Dru went large and his friends joined him right in the nick of time, all except Lexi who really was taking a nap. Using the Megazord's gun, Sky blasted at Dru, destroying the ugly monster and turning it back into Dru, though he didn't want to do it and he clenched his fists, telling himself; "It was the only way..."<p>

He stood in front of his fallen friend, Judgement Scanner in hand, showing the boy a wound he caused; "Old friend, you're under arrest." Dru didn't make a sound as Sky walked forward with cuffs.

* * *

><p>"You have to do the entire entrance?" Jack asked his blue as Sky cleaned everywhere with a toothbrush and soap.<p>

"Yeah, and all the other cement areas too." Sky answered, shrugging it off; "Seems Commander Cruger thinks that I'll remember that Academy regulations are meant for everybody. Even self righteous, pig-headed ego-driven Rangers like myself."

"He said that?" Jack laughed in disbelief.

"He wasn't so nice." Sky chuckled.

"Ouch." Jack smirked. He pulled Sky's coil out from a pocket; "Hey, I thought you might want this."

"Thanks." Sky said sadly; "I guess the bracelet alone doesn't make a friendship."

"No it doesn't, but I do admire what you and Dru had... once." Jack answered. He then turned to help Sky clean; "Hey, you missed a spot."

"Jack stop you don't have to do that." Sky reminded him.

"I know." Jack answered, and they both continued cleaning until Sky started to laugh; "What? What are you laughing at?"

"I can't say." Sky continued chuckling.

"What's so funny?" Jack wanted to know.

"Sorry." Sky laughed; "I'm using your toothbrush."

"Aw, isn't this just cute?" Lexi asked, hands on her hip as she watched them; "You guys are _finally _getting along."

"Don't tell anyone." Sky warned her.

"I won't tell anyone... until I do this." Lexi said, then sticking her hand out at them, and water came out from her hand, hosing them both, and then she took out her phone, snapping a picture and doubling over in laughter.

"My teammates are 5 year olds." Jack said in faked awe.


End file.
